Surprises Part I
by charmingchick33
Summary: When Jarod finds a little boy in the street, who must he go to for assistance? Read and review please.... .


Title- Suprises Pt I   
  
Author- Jarodsangel33   
  
Rating- G   
  
Category(s)- Romance, Drama, Shipper   
  
Disclaimer- The Pretender and all characters belong to TNT, NBC, and their creators.   
  
Author's Note- This is a response to the Jarod and Miss Parker's baby picture challenge....   
  
A small hotel   
  
Blue Cove, Delaware   
  
~*~*~   
  
Jarod was running. He didn't know how long he'd been running, he just knew he had to keep going. The constant fear of being detected by the Centre was always on his mind. He grabbed the picture of his mother that he'd had sitting on the hotel nightstand and gently put it into his duffle bag. He also threw in the essentials he needed to carry with him, He swung on his leather jacket and grabbed his bags and DSA case. He ran out the door making sure to lock it. As he passed the front desk, he threw a fifty dollar bill on the counter.   
  
"Room eleven" he shouted as he ran out the door. It was raining and honestly was a miserable day. He had called himself a cab and realized that it'd obviously gone to the wrong place. He muttered a curse and looked at his surroundings.   
  
He heard something, the faint cry of an infant. He wasn't sure at first where it was coming from, he decided that this child obviously was in trouble and needed his help.   
  
After studying the area and listening, he began to drift over to a nearby dumpster. The baby's cries grew louder. He opened the closed dumpster and found a tiny infant sitting inside. He smiled at the baby and it smiled back. He reached in and grabbed the carry seat's handle and lifted the baby out of the dumpster. He placed the baby's seat on the ground and opened up his bag. He took out one of his t-shirts and placed it around the baby. He knew it was what he needed to worry about now. He knew he'd need help. He got out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.   
  
Miss Parker House   
  
Blue Cove, Delaware   
  
~*~*~   
  
Miss Parker paced the floor as she anxiously waited. Her friend had called and asked to meet her but she hadn't a clue why. She had called in and canceled her meeting saying she had some more important business to deal with. She was just hoping that the Centre wouldn't grow suspicious. She had to keep the surprise visits a secret.   
  
The doorbell rang and she quickly opened the door. Jarod stood on her doorstep, a panicked look on his face. Parker pulled him and the thing he appeared to be holding inside the house. She ushered him to her back patio, the rain had stopped and the sun was coming out.   
  
"Jarod, what was so urgent?" Miss Parker persisted.   
  
"This was' He showed her what he was holding. She gasped.   
  
"Oh Jarod, where did you find him?"   
  
"It's a he? How can you be so sure by one glance?"   
  
"Call it instinct." She replied coolly.   
  
"Some instinct…" Jarod muttered to himself.   
  
"Jarod, can't you see those chocolate brown eyes? And those cheeks? This baby looks like you." She admired the similarity between the baby and Jarod."   
  
(Insert Mickey's Challenge Pic here)  
  
"I wonder if this is the start of something…" Jarod said astonished with disbelief,   
  
"Maybe it is" Miss Parker said and kissed Jarod on the cheek. "But for now, we need to get some supplies, we don't' know anything about taking care of a baby." She replied.   
  
"You don't know anything about taking care of a baby…. Now me? I've learned some things in past experience." Jarod mocked.   
  
"Alright Mr. Pretender, you go get the supplies and I will get things ready for the baby's room. I have a crib up in the attic and some baby stuff with it," Parker said as she went back into the house with the baby in her arms. She smiled at Jarod as she disappeared inside the house.   
  
WalMart Super Center   
  
Blue Cove, Delaware   
  
~*~*~   
  
Jarod walked down an isle of baby diapers. He grabbed 3 bags of Pampers and a few cloth ones. He threw them into the cart and kept walking. He picked up some baby formula, and Gerber food. He also picked out some cute clothes, a blue and green pajama set, and some shirts and pants. He grabbed a pair of sneakers from the little shoe department they had. The last thing he picked up was some bibs.   
  
He got to the register and paid for his purchases and got outside. He ran to the car, nearly colliding with another woman and her shopping cart. He modestly apologized and helped her pick up what ended up falling out of the cart. She smiled gratefully and was on her way, Jarod knew he needed to get this stuff to Miss Parker, so he got in his car and sped back to the house. 


End file.
